


after the storm

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blairon, Bottom Ron, Bottom Ron Weasley, BoyxBoy, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Thunderstorms, Top Blaise, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: blaise had to work late this night, but to ron's dismay: there's a big thunderstorm. and the one who makes everything okay isn't there. hurray.(more of my horrible, horrible summaries. also peep the kali uchis title)





	after the storm

Fuck. Actual fuck. Of course, on a night like this, Blaise wasn’t home. 

Ron hated being alone. Plus storms. Plus absolute darkness. When this happened when growing up, it didn’t suck as much. There was always someone in the Burrow with him. Now that he was an adult, there wasn’t someone to hold his hand through this stuff. 

Well, Blaise would. He wasn’t here tonight. A while ago, he called him from work. Let’s just say that Blaise had a love for Muggle appliances, kudos to Arthur Weasley himself. 

“They want me to stay late, baby. I am so, so sorry.” 

“Okay.” Blaise couldn’t tell, but he was holding back tears. 

Blaise coughed. “Are you alright?” 

Ron nodded, even though Blaise couldn’t hear this motion. If he was in a reasonable state of mind, he would catch this mistake. This time he didn’t. 

“Baby?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Ron had said. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry,” he regretted saying this. “Focus on work.” 

“I’ll be home as soon as I can.” 

It was now nearing midnight. 11:41 pm to be exact. Ron was curled up in the corner of their couch, he lit up about a million candles so it was reasonably light. It was still scary as shit. 

So much darkness and noise went on outside. How did Ginny find this comforting? Ron’s sister was probably curled up with a book, smiling softly to herself right now. She loved Britain weather. 

Ron didn’t even know why thunderstorms freaked him out so much. Nothing in his past contributed to this. Maybe he read too many mystery novels. Who knew. 

“Blaise, please come home,” he whispered into nothing, pulling his cable-knit blanket tighter around himself, bringing his knees into his chest. 

On the dot, the door opened. There stood Blaise, drenched from head to toe and wrapped in barely any layers. No one predicted this weather this morning. 

“Love?” Blaise questioned softly, approaching his shivering boyfriend on the couch. He could definitely see something was not right at all. 

Ron forced a smile onto his teeth. “Hi, how was work?” He asked, telling his shakes to go back where they came from. 

“Boring, per usual…” Blaise hung up his single sweater, sitting next to Ron on the sofa, taking his shaking hand in his. “Baby, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing.” More fake smiles. 

Blaise raised a single eyebrow, bringing Ron’s hands to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss on each of his palms. “You don’t like storms, do you?” 

“Not really,” Ron admitted, pulling back and curling himself together again. “To be frank with you, I’ve been sitting here for hours having a panic attack.” 

The look that sat on Blaise's face made Ron even feel worse. Like he was a baby that needed absolute constant care and Blaise failed his duties. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You would have left work,” Ron said, letting himself be pulled into Blaise’s chest. “Work is important.” 

Blaise sighed, again like Ron was a moron. “Ron, you are way more important than what the Minister thinks of me. I would have left work.” 

“Exactly.” 

The former-Slytherin sighs once more and pulls Ron into a very tight embrace. Squeezing him to his core. “You are freezing, baby. Let’s go warm you up.” 

Ron giggles under his breath. “Blaise, you are literally soaked.” 

“Let’s warm each other up then,” Blaise suggested, pulling Ron up off the couch. The smile that was presented on his face proved that he felt bad for Ron. He understood though. Blaise always did. 

All the lights in their bedroom were on. This was due to Ron originally being curled up in here, but the storm scared him into the living room. It was a bigger, more open room. 

Blaise motioned Ron to sit on the bed and he followed. “I am going to change,” he said, gesturing to his wet outfit. 

“I mean, I could help with that,” Ron suggested with a smirk. At this point, he was completely joking. Well, almost. 

Chuckling, Blaise smirked back at his boyfriend. “Ron, you are in the middle of a panic attack,” he said, brushing a hand down his freckled cheekbone. 

“Was,” he said. “I was in the middle of a panic attack. Now I am a little horny.” Anyone could see that he was looking for some sort of distraction, but it was okay. Sex could fix any of his psychological issues in his mind. 

“Oh, really?” Blaise asked, pulling off his wet, clinging T-shirt showing off his perfectly sculpted torso to Ron’s eyes. 

Ron giggled softly, looking up to where Blaise stood between his legs. “Mhm,” he admitted. “And I think you are the only one who could help me with that.” 

Blaise pulled on the hem of Ron’s long-sleeved pajama shirt, lifting it over his head. His neck and collarbone were already littered with bites and bruises due to their session this morning. There was room to add though, which caused Blaise to start working on a hickey on his lover's neck. 

“Ugh,” Ron moaned. “Literally just take me now.” With this, he wrapped his legs around Blaise’s waist and pulled him onto him, onto their bed. 

Chuckling, Blaise bit his shoulder roughly. “As you wish, love.” He began to unbuckle his belt and slip off his dampened jeans, which was a hassle, causing Ron to laugh. 

“Need some help there, big boy?” 

“Shut up, Ronald,” he snapped, standing up and shimming out of the uncomfortable clothing. Despite the annoyance in his voice, he held back a couple laughs himself. 

Suddenly, he reached over and pulled off Ron’s pajama pants. “No underwear huh, babe,” he chuckled, caressing his pale thigh softly. 

“Be quiet Blaise,” he mumbled. “I was planning on going to bed.” 

“Well, here you are.” 

A hot blush filled Ron’s cheeks. Blaise suddenly found his way in between his thighs and kissed his lips in a comforting way. “You still open from this morning, baby?” He asked. 

Ron nodded quickly. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Blaise nodded back, slipping off his own boxers. “Are you sure?” He sincerely asked. “I know right now you are kind of freaking out and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Blaise,” he said. “I am fine, thank you though.” Ron pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and grabbed his hand. 

Blaise smiled and reached over to the side table drawer where the kept their condoms and lube in. He rolled the condom on and slicked up his dick. 

“Hurry up,” Ron whined, writhing his hips just slightly. 

The older boy chuckled. “As you wish, princess.” 

Blaise slowly pushed into his boyfriend, distracting him by kissing his lips. It was just the tip, but the pain took some getting used to for Ron. No matter how much they have had sex before. 

“Tell me when I can move,” Blaise said, constantly rubbing and kissing different parts of Ron’s frame, trying his best to comfort the pain. Physically and mentally, in a way. 

Ron moaned. “O-Okay, go ahead Blaise.” 

With that, he pushed all the way in, loving the noises that nicely fell out of Ron’s mouth. It was so, so pretty and it almost made him bust right then and there. 

“Go f-faster, please,” Ron asked sweetly, hiding his face in Blaise's strong shoulder. He bit down slightly like he was trying to hold back his moans. 

Blaise moved slightly at first, but with the adjustments, he began to pull out and push in quickly, looking at Ron’s blue eyes with absolute adoration. 

Suddenly, a crash of lightning hit. This caused Ron to cling onto Blaise more like a koala than anything, he whimpered quietly. 

“Sh, baby,” he assured, rubbing a hand down his back and slowing down his pace. “It’s okay, I am here.” 

“O-Okay,” Ron whispered. 

“You want to keep going?” Blaise asked, wrapping his arms tight around Ron’s lithe waist. “We can stop if that is what you feel is best.” 

“No, keep going,” Ron said, in turn with drapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m fine.” 

“If you’re sure…” With this, Blaise sped up his thrusting, continuing to find places to leave hickeys on Ron’s neck. It was like his goal was to turn his entire neck violet. 

Ron looked up and asked: “Can I ride you?” 

Without even responding vocally, Blaise swiftly flipped them over so Ron was now sitting in his lap. “Of-fucking-course, you are so hot when you are on top.” 

The former-Gryffindor smiled and began to roll his hips, squeezing his thighs around his waist. 

“You are so good at this, Ron,” Blaise moaned, thrusting up to meet with Ron’s own movements. He used this opportunity to kiss his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. 

Using this as motivation, he went faster as Blaise began to jerk him off for him. “I am not going to last much longer, Blaise.” 

“Me neither,” Blaise admitted and with this, he came inside the condom, slowing down the pace of his thrusts. He pulled out and tied the condom, tossing it in the trash. 

Ron obviously felt left out, not having come yet. “Blaise,” he whined, dragging out the “e” in his boyfriend's name. 

Blaise chuckled. “Don’t worry baby, I got you.” 

He flipped the ginger over and began attacking Ron’s hole with his tongue, listening to the sighs on his lips. 

“That feels so good,” Ron moaned, slopping jerking himself off as Blaise ate him out perfectly. 

Without warning, Ron came all over his stomach, moaning softly. Blaise laid him down on his back and kissed the top of his head. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Ron smiled. “Thanks, babe.” 

Blaise picked up his wet T-shirt and wiped off the cum that was stickily on his stomach. “Tomorrow I have off, so I can spend the day cuddling with you.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Ron kissed his lips in a complete romantic way, flipping over so they were now spooning. 

  
The thunder now shallowed out into a soft rain.

**Author's Note:**

> forever ago, i wrote this but snowbaz. it is deleted now so who cares lol?) 
> 
> i am in a hotel rn with my entire fucking family so that is cool ig. 
> 
> also, kind of on a drarry cleanse rn. idk. just kind of overdid it there for a sec. my next one shot with be drarry though. i promise :) 
> 
> and don't ask me why i ship blairon. i get it. they don't talk at all in the books. they literally have no relationship at all, just hating each other because of their friends hating each other. but it is very aesthetically nice to think about. like they would overall just look cute together. a lot of people critize it, but i think it is harmless :) 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated! thanks for reading babes <3


End file.
